The Replacement
by Banana-sama
Summary: Born on the same day, month and year, Mikan Sakura is adopted as a ‘replacement’. But as innocent Mikan steps into the world of high class living, her life turns upside down, and as she struggles to belong, she yearns for the simple life she had before...
1. Part I: Orphan

**The Replacement **

-by _Banana-sama_-

۞

_Born on the same day, month and year, Mikan Sakura is adopted as a 'replacement'. And as innocent Mikan steps into the world of high class living, her life turns upside down, and she wonders if she is only loved because she is a replacement._

۞

**Part I: Orphan**

_"It is necessary; therefore it is possible." - G.A. Borghese_

۞

"Mikan, I'm leaving now." A girl said. The brunette reached over and hugged her. "Hotaru... Do you have to leave?" She said, blinking back tears.

"Baka… I'll come back and see you guys. Don't cry. You're already ugly enough." Hotaru said. Mikan sniffed, wiping her tears. "B-But…" "Not buts." She hushed her, letting go of Mikan. "And don't wipe your face on my clothes." Hotaru reached into her pocket and handed her a pink handkerchief. Mikan wiped her face and then looked sadly at Hotaru's new royal purple dress that matched her eyes. It was provided by her new family. Mikan couldn't help but wonder if she would also get a beautiful dress one day.

"Okay, it's time to go. Goodbye, Mikan." Hotaru looked outside at the car waiting for her and smiled softly. "I won't forget you." "Hotaru…" Mikan started crying all over again. But Hotaru just patted her head and walked away.

Just like everyone else.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Mikan looked at the sky above her and sighed. Hotaru left five years ago. She wondered how she was doing. She put down her paper and pen and yawned. She had written countless letters to her friend over the years, but she never sent them. She kept them all in a box under her bed. Why? Because, for one, she had no idea where in the world Hotaru lives. Although she had promised to visit her again, she never did.

Mikan wanted to trust Hotaru, but she had given up all her hope of seeing her again. Maybe she had even forgotten her.

Hotaru was her favorite person here. She was really pretty, with midnight black hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. Not only that, she was also a genius. She was always the top in their school, and she was always inventing things that were very odd but useful. It was no wonder why she got adopted. Her talents would be wasted if she stayed here anyways.

Mikan looked at the pink handkerchief in her hand. She had kept it specially, but it had worn out a little over the years. She kissed the handkerchief softly. "Hotaru... when will I ever get to see you again? Have you forgotten me...?"

Mikan had been in this orphanage for ten years, ever since her parents died in a fire when she was five. She couldn't remember much about her parents or the fire. All she could remember was waking up after and being told that her parents were dead. After a number of tests, she was then told that she suffered from amnesia, probably due to the shock from the fire.

Now that she was fifteen, she still hasn't been adopted. But she knew only little cute children would be adopted. When they were grown like Mikan, no one really wanted to adopt them anymore, with the rare exceptions like Hotaru, who was pretty and was a genius. So Mikan had given up hope of ever getting adopted, and she concentrated on her studies, so she can get a scholarship and go on to university.

She sighed again, but smiled brightly, extending her hands towards the sky. _Everything's okay, Mikan! Whatever happens, you can stay strong!_

But her thoughts were interrupted by a little boy. "Mikan-onee-chan, Hiyagi-sensei wants to see you!" "Oh okay, I'll be right there!" She waved at him, and started back towards the orphanage. _I wonder what Hiyagi-sensei wants with me?_ She thought.

Hiyagi-sensei is the director of the orphanage. He's the one who organized this place. He's a gentle and kind man in his forties, and everyone loves him.

"Hiyagi-sensei, did you want to see me?" Mikan asked as she closed the office door behind her. "Oh, yes." He looked up from his desk and smiled warmly at her. "Come here and sit down." Mikan nodded and sat down, smiling. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Congratulations, Mikan. You're adopted."

The sentence was followed by a long silence.

Then Mikan burst into laughter and said, "I'm sorry, but I won't be fooled by you. I know you're just kidding. Is this all you have to say?" And then she started laughing again.

But Hiyagi-sensei's face turned serious, and he said, "Mikan, I'm not joking around. Someone wants to adopt you."

Mikan stopped laughing, and she stared at him. "… Are you… are you serious?"

Hiyagi-sensei closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, pushing some papers towards her. "Here is the information of the family." Mikan slowly took the papers, her hands trembling. _How can this be possible? No one ever wanted to adopt me. Why would they? Why now?_

She scanned the paper, trying to stay calm.

**BASIC ADOPTIVE FAMILY INFORMATION**

**Adoptive Family: Haruto**

**Father: Arata Haruto **(42)

**Mother: Honoka Haruto** _(deceased)_ (Age when deceased: 30)

**Children: Kimiko Haruto **_(deceased)_ (Age when deceased: 15)

**Occupation: **_Arata Haruto_ **President of N.K.H.**

**City: Tokyo**

**Connections: Andou, Hyuuga, Tonouchi, Nogi, Hijiri**

**Other: None Specified**

Mikan stared at the paper, her honey brown eyes huge. "_Haruto_?! Do you mean _the_ Haruto?!" She cried in disbelief. Hiyagi-sensei nodded. "Arata Haruto, the president of N.K.H., the richest and most powerful man in Japan."

Mikan gasped. "B-But why would he want to adopt me?" Hiyagi-sensei sighed. "As you see, a very sad thing happened three months ago. His only daughter, Kimiko Haruto, passed away from cancer. She was the same age as you. And his beloved wife, Honoka Haruto, had already passed away ten years ago. As you can see, he is very lonely now." Mikan nodded, feeling a bit sad for him.

"But that still doesn't explain why he wants to adopt _me_. It can be anyone else." Mikan said. Hiyagi-sensei looked away now, and he said, "You see, there is a coincidence. Not only are you the same age as Kimiko Haruto, but you are also born on the same day, month, and year as her. And oddly enough…" He peered at her over his glasses. "You two look almost identical." He slipped a photo towards her.

Mikan picked it up and stared at it.

The girl in the picture had a different hairstyle than her, but it was also light brown, she had the same honey brown eyes, face, features, and they had the same figure. Of course, the girl wore makeup, jewelry, and expensive clothes, but there was no mistaking it—they looked very alike.

"So… this is why he wants to adopt me? Because we look alike?" Mikan asked, bewildered.

"Yes… you're being adopted as a replacement."

۞

**_To be Continued..._**


	2. Part II: At the Steps of the Door

**The Replacement**

-by _Banana-sama_-

۞

_The girl in the picture had a different hairstyle than her, but it was also light brown, she had the same honey brown eyes, nose, mouth, and they had the same figure. Of course, the girl wore makeup, jewelry, and expensive clothes, but there was no mistaking it—they looked very alike._

_"So… this is why he wants to adopt me? Because we look alike?" Mikan asked, bewildered._

_"Yes… you are adopted as a replacement."_

۞

**Part II: At the Steps of the Door**

"_Le premier pas, mon fils, que l'on fait dans le monde,  
Est celui dont dépend le reste de nos jours."  
- Francois M.A. Voltair__e_

۞

Mikan had imagined many times in the past how she would arrive to her new home.

She would be wearing a beautiful new dress her new family bought her. She would step out of a shiny black car and her new family would help her with her suitcases with friendly smiles upon their faces. Then, as she walks in her new home, the whole family would welcome her with warm embraces.

Yes. That was exactly how it should go.

_Should_.

But luck was never on Mikan Sakura's side. As she got out of the _bus_ that reeked of sweat, she was not wearing a lovely dress, but a baggy t-shirt over ripped jeans, dirty sneakers, and a red baseball cap. She lifted her tiny suitcase and backpack out of the taxi, and as the taxi drove away, a wave of nausea washed over her and she squeezed her eyes shut. The next thing she knew, she was staring at her breakfast from this morning.

Letting out a cry of disgust, she walked away, red faced. This was the worst. _I bet Hotaru didn't have to go through this, _she thought as she remembered Hotaru's royal purple dress.

She sighed and cleaned her mouth with the water she brought with her. It still felt disgusting. She tied her hair into a ponytail and stuffed it under her cap. Looking around, she realized she didn't know which house she was supposed to go to. _Since they're so rich, they could at least get someone to show me the way,_ Mikan thought a little angrily. _Do they really want me here or not?_

She knew she was being unreasonable and immature, but she was in a bad mood. She should be thankful that the richest man in Japan decided to adopt her. Um… actually, more like she was lucky enough to resemble his daughter. But it didn't matter. At least she probably wouldn't have to worry about her future anymore. They wouldn't go as far as making her pay her own way, would they? Mikan hoped not.

She dug into her pockets and brought out the slip of paper with the address. She started walking along the gigantic houses. She felt a little dizzy just looking at them. _How can they live in these luxurious houses when some people can't even make ends meet?_ Mikan could only shake her head. _Though I guess I would be one of them soon…_

But after who knows how many hours of searching, she still couldn't find the house… er… mansion she needed to find. She stared at the darkening sky and sighed. "How am I ever going to find it within all these enormous _things_ that they call _homes_?" She cried out angrily. "Stupid rich people and their stupid houses!" Everything was starting to look almost identical.

She rubbed her arms and shivered. It was getting cold. She buried her head in her arms and tried to calm down. _Don't cry, Mikan. Don't cry. _

"Hey, you, what are you doing here?" Hearing the voice, she raised her head and found herself staring into a pair of crimson red eyes. Maybe she was just so hungry and tired that she was seeing things, but at that moment, she saw the most beautiful person she had ever saw.

He had silky midnight black hair that fell perfectly over his crimson red eyes, and in the darkness, his eyes shone like rubies. His face held delicate features, yet had a determined set in them.

He was beautiful.

She was staring at him for who knows how long, until he narrowed his eyes and started walking away. Snapping back to reality, she shouted out, "Hey, wait! I'm lost! Can you help me?!" He stopped his footsteps and turned around.

He eyed her up and down, and then said, "It depends. But by the looks of it, you don't belong in this area." Hearing those words, Mikan suddenly felt self-conscious in her baggy t-shirt and ripped jeans. The boy was wearing an expensive looking black dress shirt and gray jeans. Collecting the last pieces of dignity she could muster, she handed him the paper and said, "I'm supposed to go there."

He took it and then glanced over it. A little surprise flashed over his eyes, but it diminished quickly. Then he said, "It's far away from here. It's getting late. How about you come to my place for the night, and I'll take you there tomorrow."

Worry immediately flashed across Mikan's face. No matter how much she needed help, she wasn't stupid. It was dangerous to just follow a stranger to stay the night. Not to mention it's a boy.

He seemed to recognize the worry on her face, and he said, "Take it or leave it. I assure you, though, that it is much safer to follow me than stay out here for the night." _That's true,_ Mikan thought, considering it.

Then he eyed her again and said, "Besides… I have a good taste in women."

A vein popped on her head and she shouted, "Hey! What does that mean?!"

"Nothing special."

"You rich people are all so horrible!"

"Oh? So you're any better?"

"You…!"

"Hurry up, or I'll leave you here."

And with that, he turned and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Mikan cried, and scrambled to get her stuff. _Stupid jerk_, she thought. But since she was so desperate, she could only stick her tongue out at the boy and run after him.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

As they arrived to a gigantic mansion, Mikan began to worry again. "Won't you parents mind?" She asked, fidgeting. He paused for a second. "They won't." He said simply, and entered the mansion.

Mikan almost cried out loud when they were greeted by a long line of maids.

"**Good evening, young master Hyuuga.**" They said together, bowing at the same time. They were all wearing identical maid outfits.

One maid stepped forward and asked politely, "Is there anything you would like for tonight, young master?" Mikan felt a little self-conscious as the maid stared at her curiously. She shuffled quietly behind him. He noticed this, and he said, "Clean out a room for this girl, prepare a bath, some suitable clothing, and dinner, please. Would that be a problem?" He asked, staring straight at the maid.

"That won't be a problem, young master. I will do as ordered immediately." She said. She bowed, then turned and walked away, the rest of the maids trailing after her in single file. The scene reminded Mikan of the army.

Then she noticed one maid standing by her. She bowed at Mikan and said, "Excuse me, but could you please follow me?" Mikan smiled and nodded, a little embarrassed. No one had ever been this polite to her. She glanced towards the boy and said, "Thank you. It's nice to know that you turned out to be a good person."

"You mean you thought I was bad?" He asked in an inquiring tone.

Mikan just laughed and said, "_That_ I won't tell you." Then she hesitated and said, "By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura." She looked questioningly at him. He looked a little distant for a second, and then he said, "Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan smiled and tipped her baseball cap lower, as if a salute.

"Nice to meet you, Natsume."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Mikan sunk into the warm bath, sighing contentedly. She played with the bubbles, and then stared at the million different soaps and oils along the wall. _Rich people…_ she sighed. Although she thought this way, she couldn't help but agree that a luxury like this once in a while was very enjoyable.

Finally when the water became cold, she dried herself and changed into the apricot top and simple white skirt the maids had put aside for her. When she got out of the bathroom, she started walking towards what looked like the living room.

"Don't tell me you're lost?" Hearing the voice, Mikan whirled around and saw Natsume standing there with a wineglass in his hand. But when Mikan turned around, Natsume's eyes suddenly widened, and the glass fell to the floor, shattering to a million pieces.

Mikan, shocked at the broken glass, stared at the floor, and then at Natsume, who was staring at her. His eyes seemed like they were drilling holes into her.

Then, the next thing she knew, she was in Natsume's arms.

"E-Eh?! Are you okay? Natsume!" She stammered, trying to push him away. But he just held her tighter. "Please, Natsume! It hurts!" She struggled. But she stopped when he loosened his grip and leaned back, placing a gentle hand on her face. She looked at him confusedly. "N-Natsume?"

Then, to her absolute shock, he kissed her.

Everything was a haze.

Finally, he broke the kiss, and he hugged her again.

"Don't ever leave me ever again… Kimiko."

۞

**_To be Continued..._**


	3. Part III: A New Life

**The Replacement**

-by _Banana-sama_-

۞

_Then, the next thing she knew, she was in Natsume's arms._

"_E-Eh?! Are you okay? Natsume!" She stammered, trying to push him away. But he just held her tighter. "Please, Natsume! It hurts!" She struggled. But she stopped when he loosened his grip and leaned back, placing a gentle hand on her face. She looked at him confusedly. "N-Natsume?"_

_Then, to her absolute shock, he kissed her._

_Everything was a haze._

_Finally, he broke the kiss, and he hugged her again._

"_Don't ever leave me ever again… Kimiko."_

۞

**Part III: A New Life**

"_Beginnings are often scary, endings are often sad, but it's the middle that counts. You should remember that when you find yourself at the beginning."_

_-Steve Rogers_

۞

Mikan slapped him across the face, hard.

Natsume blinked a few times in shock, and then stared at her. "Look at me closely, you pervert! I don't know who this... this... _Kimiko_ is, but that is not who I am!" Mikan said angrily, "Don't just kiss whoever—" Mikan's sentence was interrupted by three boys entering the room, laughing and chatting. But when they saw Mikan, they stopped abruptly and all stared at her.

The boy who looked the oldest, and also the tallest, stepped forward first. He had long raven black hair and a pair of deep violet eyes. "Kimi...?" He said, unbelieving, eyes as wide as saucers, reaching towards her. Mikan, however, was already ticked off. She slapped his hand away. "No! I'm not! I'm Mikan! Mikan Sakura!" She said, irritated.

One of the other boys, who had short jet black hair and intense sapphire blue eyes, clucked his tongue. "Tsk, definitely not Kimi. Just look at her—you can just tell she's a _commoner_. She doesn't have the sophistication of Kimi, and she has a bad temper too." Mikan snapped. "I'm _sorry_, I'm _very _sorry that I do not meet your _standards_. I'm sorry I'm not your _Kimi!_"

She glared at them all, and then threw a dirty look at Natsume. His ruby eyes had turned stony again, void of all emotions. "I apologize, Sakura-san. That was my mistake. I hope a good night's sleep will compensate for what just happened." He said simply, and sat down in a chair, waving his hand in dismissal.

A maid came along and nodded her head towards her. Mikan gritted her teeth, her anger burning, thinking how he was treating her like she was garbage. She was so stupid to think that being adopted will change how she was treated.

"This is why I hate rich people." She said through gritted teeth.

She spun on her heels and stomped past the three boys.

That was when she noticed the third boy, standing quietly in the back. He was a silky blonde haired boy with blue eyes so clear, that it made her heart skip a beat when they met hers.

۞

"Who is she?" Tonouchi immediately asked after she left. "She was simply a kid that I picked up off the sidewalks nearby. I was afraid that someone would call the police if they saw her." Natsume said coldly, running his slender fingers through his hair.

"She looks like the exact copy of Kimi," Tonouchi commented, his violet eyes twinkling. "Especially when she was wearing similar clothes, too." "Don't tell me you're going after her too, Tono. She may _look_ like Kimi, but did you just see how she snapped at us? Horrible temper." Tsubasa said, shaking his head. "I wonder what she's doing here in the first place."

Natsume reached into his pocket and brought out a crumpled piece of paper. "She said she was looking for Uncle Haruto." He said, handing the paper to Tsubasa. He smoothed it out the best that he could and read it.

Suddenly, Tsubasa jerked back and narrowed his eyes. "She can't be the girl that Uncle Haruto was thinking of adopting, is she?" "I thought he was just joking." Tonouchi said, surprised. "He's for real." Tsubasa said, biting his lip. "He really misses Kimi... so that's why he adopted _her_..."

Finally, Natsume looked at the back of the room and looked at his best friend. "What do you think, Ruka?"

His clear blue eyes shone as he replied, "It will be amusing, the days to come."

۞

In the morning, Mikan didn't see any traces of the boys from the night before. It was only her that ate breakfast at the table, and she wasn't used to it at all.

She remembered when they all ate together on the large wooden tables in the orphanage, and they would all talk and laugh, which made the food taste a little better. Now, although the food was delicious, she had never felt lonelier.

After breakfast, she was given back her things, and she changed back to her original clothes, which were already washed.

She was told to get in the car to be driven to her new home. During the car ride, she glanced curiously out the window, watching as the luxurious mansions passed by. Expensive cars were parked in the driveway, which reminded her that the car she was sitting in at the moment wasn't cheap either.

She touched the soft leather seats and the carpeted fur floor of the car. "Don't get too comfortable. You might get it dirty." The driver suddenly said, giving her a discriminating glance from the rear view mirror.

Mikan pulled her hand away and glanced out the window again. She felt the faint aching in her chest again. For as long as she remembered she had suffered this kind of torment.

All because of the merciless twist of fate.

Not only could she no longer remember her parents because of amnesia, neither could she remember anything that could identify who she really was. It wasn't her fault, yet the rest of the world seemed to think it was. It wasn't fair that everyone in the orphanage had to go through this, and neither was it fair that some had to make do with next to nothing, while some have so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the driver said to her in an annoyed voice, "Hey, kid, you're here. Now get off the car." Mikan climbed out of the car, holding her bags to her chest. Without another word, the driver sped off, leaving her before a mansion even greater than Natsume's.

She rang the doorbell, which sounded like a deep, rumbling clock chime that echoed through the mansion. A few minutes passed, and just as she was going to ring again, the great wooden doors opened, and a tall elderly man greeted her. He had a pure white moustache, and was standing unnaturally straight. "Greetings, Mikan Sakura-sama. I am Rufus." Then he started to speak in a quick, brisk fashion, using complicated and formal words that made Mikan's head spin.

She simply just followed him, while the maids who were at work all peered curiously at her, while whispering between themselves.

"... Sakura-sama, please pay attention!"

Mikan jerked back and found the man looking at her sternly. "As the butler of this family for 40 years, I do not wish for the Master to be disappointed when he sees you." He glanced at her up and down, peering closely at her. "My, I must admit that you resemble quite much like Kimiko-hime. But you have lots of work to do. You hair... your clothes..." He snapped his fingers. "I must send you to Narumi and Serina quickly before Master arrives!"

"Rosemarie!" He called, and with a snap of his fingers, a strawberry blonde haired girl in a maid's uniform appeared in a few brisk steps. "This was also Kimiko-hime's personal maid before. Now she is yours." He introduced her briefly, then ordered, "Rosemarie, bring her to Narumi and Serina so she can be presentable to Master."

The girl nodded and motioned Mikan to follow.

They went down a few halls silently, and they arrived to a room that was designed like a beauty salon. A woman with long, curly white blonde hair was sitting on a sofa reading a fashion magazine, and a young man with soft, feminine features was sketching something in a notebook.

"Narumi, Serina, this is Mikan Sakura. Rufus wishes for you to prepare for her to meet Master." Rosemarie said. She turned and smiled briefly at Mikan, not meeting her eyes. "They'll help you prepare. I'll come by in another hour." And with that, she left.

Mikan watched her leave and then looked at the two strangers with caution. The man was very friendly, and he smiled cheerfully at her. "Hello, nice to meet you. You can call me Narumi. May I call you Mikan?" She nodded slowly. He smiled. "This is my partner Serina. She works with your hair and makeup. As for me, I will work with your clothes and design." Mikan felt a little intimidated. Was this how rich people lived? With designers doing everything for you?

"Well it's about time to get started. How about you take a bath first? Serina will help you with that." He smiled, and motioned for his partner. The woman had an exotic beauty and sophistication in her. She smiled vaguely. Her gray blue eyes were dreamy, as if another world existed in her sight.

After a scented bath, Mikan changed into a soft white bathrobe and followed Serina and Narumi into another room.

It took a while for Mikan to realize, in awe, that it was a walk in "closet".

All the clothes were organized alphabetically by their labels, and they stretched down the halls of the closet, sparkling in the light of the chandeliers.

Mikan's jaw dropped. Was this how the Hime lived? (a/n: Hime means princess)

Narumi laughed at her astonishment. "Mikan-chan, welcome to your closet." Mikan stared at him. "Is this all mine?" She asked, reluctantly touching a violet silk dress. Never had she saw such beautiful clothing. It was like a dream—as if she were Cinderella.

Did she really become a princess?

۞

Mikan stared at herself in the full length mirror. Was this really her?

Her auburn hair was curled and spilled down her shoulders. Narumi had picked out a blush coloured dress that reached just above her knees. A single silver chain locket hung around her neck, and she wore numerous pink and white bracelets. On her feet she wore a pair of white high heels. Serina had brushed on some light makeup and a soft dab of lip gloss.

"Is this really me?" Mikan whispered, turning around and around, staring at herself. "You look very cute, Mikan-chan!" Narumi said, and Serina agreed with a smile. "You look just like Kimi-Hime." She commented. "Well, it _is_ Kimi's clothes." Narumi said. A tint of sadness shadowed his face.

Mikan broke her gaze and looked at them.

Everything had been so magical that she'd forgotten. She had forgotten that she was just a replacement.

As much as Hiyagi-sensei had wished the best for her, it didn't change that fact at all.

۞

"What a nice day." Tsubasa commented with a smile. They were sitting out in Tonouchi's private garden, enjoying their afternoon tea. Tonouchi had his arms around two women and Natsume was relaxed on a chair with his legs propped up. "Hey, how was that Mikan today?" Tonouchi asked with a playful grin.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "_Please_, Tono. You just _had_ to ruin the beautiful day, didn't you?" Tonouchi laughed. Natsume narrowed his eyes. "I left the house early so I didn't have to see her." "Aw, that's mean, Natsume. How will she get to Uncle Haruto's then?" "I arranged a breakfast and a driver for her. Everything was taken care for." "Well, that's Natsume's style. Clear and brisk without anything else." Tonouchi laughed again. Then he turned to the garden again. "Hey, Ruka, will you sit down for a second?"

The boy's blonde hair was a shining halo in the sunlight. His eyes shone as he raised his head, the sky the same clear blue as his eyes.

"Just leave him alone. He enjoys the nature." Tsubasa said, taking a sip of tea. "One day I will have to show the kid how to get women." Tonouchi said, chuckling. "I think he's plenty good on his own. He's the spitting image of every girl's ideal prince charming." Tsubasa laughed. "Hey, maybe one day when we meet that Sakura again she'll fall for Ruka. She seems to be that innocent type."

Ruka smiled vaguely. Then he said softly, "We'll be meeting her soon."

Just then, Natsume's cell phone rung, and he picked it up. After a few seconds of, 'Yes, yes, I know', he put it down. A slight bit of irritation flashed across his ruby red eyes. "Uncle Haruto just called us over to meet his _new daughter_." Tsubasa's eyebrows lifted. "Wow. Ruka was scarily correct."

Ruka didn't respond.

۞

Arata Haruto was a short, chubby, and cheerful man. His head was bald, but he had a pure white moustache like Rufus. Yet, as normal as he seemed, it was apparent that he was very different. He had a dignified air of authority around him, and he walked with his back straight with pride, his chin raised just ever so slightly, as if he were the master of the world.

Mikan felt intimidated, trying to remember the quick instructions of proper manners Narumi and Serina had quickly whispered to her before meeting her new father. She tried to stand as straight as possible; her chin tilted at the perfect angle, tried to keep the perfect smile, and tried to look as poised as possible.

It was hard.

Haruto's face lit up as his gaze met hers for the first time. His voice trembled a bit with emotion as he said with a welcoming smile, "Nice to meet you, Mikan Sakura. As you know, I am your new father, Arata Haruto. You may call me Haruto, until you are ready to call me father." Mikan smiled and nodded, relaxing. He seemed like a nice person.

However, his warm expression changed almost immediately. "But, as the daughter of the Haruto, you must start learning everything to claim your place in the higher society. You may rest for today, but starting tomorrow you will begin mandatory classes after you have finished at the Royal Academy of Japan." Mikan's eyes widened. He continued, "It will be busy, and hard to start your training at this age. But you must do your best, as to not to shame the name of Haruto."

Just when he finished his sentence, Rosemarie arrived with a knock on the door. "Master, the young masters are here to meet Sakura-sama." Haruto nodded. "Let them in."

Mikan stretched her neck in curiosity as to who the young masters were.

However, once she saw who entered through the door, her jaw dropped with shock.

Entering through the door were the four boys from last night.

"Y-You, you, _you are the boys from last night!_" Mikan exclaimed in utter shock. Natsume narrowed his eyes and looked elsewhere with a scowl. Tsubasa rolled his eyes, just as displeased. "Surprise, surprise, little girl, it's us." Tonouchi, however, grinned and whistled, "Wow, you're really pretty after you've dressed up a little too." Mikan ignored him.

Her eyes then moved to the boy at the back, the same boy with the silky blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Suddenly, the boy stared back at her, and she immediately dropped her gaze, her heart pounding furiously. What was this feeling?

"Natsume, where is _he_?" Haruto asked sternly. "Don't tell me he refused to come again." Natsume lowered his head slightly in respect. "I apologize, Uncle Haruto. He feels... a little unwell today." Haruto sighed. "He always feels unwell. But he's been sickly ever since he was little, so..." He was drifting on, but he caught himself just then.

"Oh, look at me, talking endlessly on. Let me introduce to you who they are." Haruto smiled, gesturing towards them. "I think we already met." Tsubasa said under his breath with a mischievous smile. Tonouchi grinned also. But Haruto didn't hear them, and he continued on. "This is Natsume Hyuuga, the eldest child of the Hyuuga Clan. He is the one with the ruby coloured eyes.  
"Next, we have Tsubasa Andou, the sole heir of the Andou Group. He has the birthmark of a star on his cheek. Then, we have Akira Tonouchi. He is the tallest one, with the longer hair. Recently he's been going into modeling for his Arts course at the Royal Academy.  
After that, we have Ruka Nogi. He is royal blood! His mother is from the royal family of England, so that's why he has his blonde hair and blue eyes."

He paused for a second, and then said, "And today, there is one boy who didn't show up. He is Youichi Hijiri. He's been a little weak since birth, and he's younger than the rest. But I hope you'll meet him soon." He smiled as he ended. "I hope you all get along."

Mikan looked at Natsume, and found him scowling at her. She stuck out her tongue. Natsume narrowed his eyes, but then couldn't help but grin when Rufus pinched her from behind her.

"Oh yes, I forgot mention this. Each young master will accompany through Mikan's learning." Haruto suddenly said.

Everyone jerked their heads back and stared at him. The young masters were equally as shocked as Mikan.

"I apologize for the sudden notice," Haruto said, smiling, not sorry at all. "However, I think it is best for Mikan to have some assistance, while getting to know everyone at the same time." He continued, "Natsume will be in charge with ballroom dancing, Ruka will be in charge with international manners, Tonouchi will be in charge of music, and Tsubasa will be your tutor for any of your academic troubles at school. When Youichi is feeling well he will help you too."

Natsume scowled, Tsubasa rolled his eyes, Tonouchi grinned flirtatiously, and Ruka simply nodded with a faint smile.

Mikan suddenly felt a little dizzy. She had been hoping for a quiet and peaceful new life. But looks like that won't be possible anytime soon.

What other surprises does this new life have in store for her?

۞

_**To be Continued...**_


	4. Part IV: The Royal Academy

**The Replacement**

-by _Banana-sama_-

۞

"_I apologize for the sudden notice," Haruto said, smiling, not sorry at all. "However, I think it is best for Mikan to have some assistance, while getting to know everyone at the same time." He continued, "Natsume will be in charge with ballroom dancing, Ruka will be in charge with international manners, Tonouchi will be in charge of music, and Tsubasa will be your tutor for any of your academic troubles at school. When Youichi is feeling well he will help Natsume with your dancing."_

_Natsume scowled, Tsubasa rolled his eyes, Tonouchi grinned flirtatiously, and Ruka simply nodded with a faint smile._

_Mikan suddenly felt a little faint. She had been hoping for a quiet and peaceful new life. But looks like that won't be possible anytime soon._

_What other surprises does this new life have in store for her?_

۞

**Part IV: The Royal Academy**

"_Just because you're trained for something doesn't mean you're prepared for it."_

_-Anonymous_

۞

Mikan sat on her silk canopy bed, with brochures and information on the Royal Academy of Japan spilled around her. She rubbed her eyes as her head pounded with all the things she was expected to prepare for. She flopped onto her belly and pulled out a cardboard box from underneath her bed. It seemed silly, but she had brought along the letters that she had written to Hotaru, but had never sent.

She closed her eyes, feeling a bit lonely. "Where are you, Hotaru? I miss you…" She whispered to herself, and felt tears coming to her eyes. But she didn't let them fall, for she had promised Hotaru not to cry any longer.

What she had not realized, was that she was now closer than ever to Hotaru.

۞

First thing in the morning, Mikan was pushed into a scented bath, had her hair and makeup done, and was then changed into a uniform.

Her uniform consisted of a pure white dress shirt, a gray blazer, a jet black jacket, a red plaid skirt and ribbon, white knee-high socks, and a pair of jet black boots. Her hair was curled and was held back into a neat ponytail with a red ribbon, her face had some light makeup brushed on, and her lips had a soft dab of lip gloss.

Before she knew what was happening, she was handed a black bag with some books in it and was pushed into a car with Tonouchi and Natsume. She whirled around, confused and a little frantic. She pulled her overgrown bangs out of her eyes and stared at them with huge, questioning eyes.

Natsume just scowled and tapped on his laptop, while drinking a cup of coffee. Tonouchi stroked her hair gently, chuckling, "My, our little princess looks like she just woke up." "Because I actually just _did_—" "Shhh…" He silenced her with a finger upon her lips. "How about some breakfast to calm you down?" He said, smiling. He pressed a few buttons, and a table rose from the floor of the car. On top of it was laid out neatly a warm breakfast that smelled so good it made Mikan's stomach growl.

Tonouchi gestured towards it, and Mikan reluctantly started eating. She ate slowly, awkwardly realizing the silence, and glanced at Tonouchi, who was looking at her with a smile. "Um… can I ask what is going on?" Natsume didn't so much as glance at her, and just scowled, continuing to tap away on his laptop.

Tonouchi smiled and said, "We are heading to the academy. You _do_ realize you're wearing a uniform?" Mikan jerked her head back and looked at herself. On her jacket and blazer held a gold and crimson crest that read "RAJ". "Royal Academy of Japan." Tonouchi explained. "Anyways, we're heading there right now. Now, people will be curious about you, since you look like Kimi. I'm sure it'll be over in a little while, but just don't be surprised if they expect things from you… Oh great, we're here." Tonouchi's eyes clouded over as he glanced over her at the window.

Mikan followed his gaze and realized what he was looking at.

The reporters and camera crew standing outside the academy.

Mikan heard Natsume sigh, "Oh great… here we go."

۞

It took nearly an hour until the three of them made it into their classroom. "Oh my god." Mikan panted, shoving her hair out of her eyes. "That was… terrible." Tonouchi wiped some sweat off his forehead and chuckled. "When you're one of the 'Famous Families', this is almost mandatory."

Mikan sat down in a desk, resting her head on her arms. She could not believe the trouble that she had already gone through in a single morning. Were these the 'additives' that came with adoption?

"How troublesome." Natsume scowled, sitting down behind her and propping his legs up. "Don't worry, after a few weeks they'll be gone. They're just curious of the new princess." Tonouchi winked flirtatiously. Mikan smiled weakly.

"Hey, you guys still alive?" Tsubasa entered the room, grinning mischievously. "As good as can be." Natsume said sarcastically, scowling. Tsubasa laughed and sat down in front of Mikan. Behind him followed the blonde haired boy, Ruka. Mikan peeked at him over her elbow, but dropped it when his gaze came to rest on her.

Mikan could hear her heart thumping in her chest. What was this feeling?

But she didn't have long to analyze it, because the bell interrupted her thoughts, and students began to stream in. Mikan opened her books and hid behind it, studying other people without being noticed.

It was quite clear that everyone at this school is extremely rich. They all had professionally styled hair and million dollar accessories and perfumes. She even spotted some famous models and artists among them. She soon realized that this academy was not just any school—it was a school for kids who were famous, rich, or gifted.

Mikan suddenly felt self-conscious, as if she were a black sheep among the white. She was just an outsider who sneaked in by luck, a peasant pretending to be a princess, pretending to be something she wasn't.

A girl with a pixie cut advanced towards her with a warm smile. She had soft features and kind eyes. "Hi! You must be the new student, Sakura-chan, right?" Mikan nodded and returned her smile. "Yep! You can call me Mikan." She grinned and introduced herself. "I'm Yuu Tobita. You can call me Iinchou—that's what everyone calls me. I'm the class representative, so you can ask me whatever you like." Mikan nodded and smile graciously. "Thank you, Iinchou!" With a pat on her shoulder, Iinchou turned and went to her own seat.

That's when Mikan realized that she was wearing pants, not a skirt like every other girl. She turned around to Natsume and whispered, "Hey, Natsume, why is she wearing pants?" Natsume leaned forward and followed her gaze. He scowled and hit her on the head. "Stupid girl, that's a boy!"

Mikan stared at him with disbelief. "What?" Tonouchi heard them and looked at them with interest. "What's going on?" "This idiot thought that Iinchou was a girl." He said, bored, and leaned back to read his comic again. Tonouchi let out a laugh and Mikan turned red with embarrassment. "Don't worry, Mikan, a lot of people mistaken Iinchou as a girl, actually. He's like Ruka—just a tad softer than other guys." "Don't put Ruka as one of their sort." Natsume scowled.

Tonouchi grinned and leaned forward to whisper, "Ignore him—we had all been friends since childhood, but he and Ruka were especially close." Mikan smiled. No wonder.

"Everyone, it's time for class!" A teacher said as he entered the door. Everyone immediately silent and turned their attention to the front of the room.

The teacher was in his 40's, with black hair, pale skin, and a pair of dark eyes that were hidden behind a pair of half-moon glasses. He looked bitter, and Mikan felt as if the room had turned colder in his presence.

The first thing he addressed was Mikan.

"As I have told you yesterday, we are having a new student today. Her name is Mikan Sakura. Will you please stand up, Sakura-san?" He said emotionlessly, and Mikan cautiously stood up.

Murmurs spread throughout the room immediately. Mikan couldn't tell what they were talking about, but there was one name she heard for sure, loud and clear:

"_Kimiko-chan." _

And that moment she felt the pressure of their expectations.

۞

Mikan was so thankful when the bell finally rang. She walked—more like limped to the washroom, exhausted. The Royal Academy wasn't just for rich kids—it was also for the extremely gifted. Their intelligence and curriculum was way above normal. Even a straight A student like Mikan knew that she couldn't survive another day of this.

Mikan splashed cold water on her face then looked in the mirror, brushing her hair back. In the back of her head, there was also a faint nagging, telling her that she must try harder—because obviously Kimiko-chan was this smart too. She had to live up what Kimiko had left for her.

Just when she turned around, a clique walked in. The obvious leader of the clique was a very pretty girl with dark glossy ringlets and sharp moss green eyes. They were talking and giggling, but they came to an abrupt stop when they saw Mikan.

Just when Mikan was about to say hi, the leader said loudly, "Hey guys, look, it's the fake princess." The rest of the clique giggled and snorted. Mikan clamped her mouth shut and swallowed her friendly greeting. She turned back to the mirror, pretending she didn't hear or see them.

"Oh my, what a cocky one this is, ignoring us!" The leader stepped forward, coming so close that Mikan could smell her expensive Chanel perfume. "_No one_ ignores Sumire Shouda." She said menacingly, grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Listen up, you fake. You may _look_ like Kimiko, but she's dead now and no one can replace her place but _me._ You better back off from the Five Princes, because they're _mine._" Sumire let go of Mikan and pushed her, smirking triumphantly. "It's good that you get the message, because I _dread_ what I'll _have to do_ if you didn't." The rest of her clique cackled again. Just when Sumire was about to push her again, a hand appeared on her shoulder. "_Who the hell dares to--"_ "I do." A punch landed on her pretty face and her clique gasped all at once. "It's _Imai_!" They murmured in fear. "_I won't let you forget this, bitch!_" Sumire spat as she scrambled up and glared at Mikan. She spun on her stilettos and strutted out, her followers trailing after her.

Mikan stared after Sumire and then turned to face her savior. It was a pretty girl, about her age, who had violet eyes, midnight black hair... and looked eerily familiar...?

Then it struck her.

"_Hotaru?!!!_" Mikan almost screamed.

There was silence, and Mikan's hope dangled in the air. Then, the girl scowled and narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell is Hotaru? Crazy girl." And with that, the girl walked away. Mikan suddenly felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. _What kind of sick joke was that? Having me meet a girl who looks almost identical to Hotaru and giving me false hope..._ Mikan looked at the ground and then at the mirror again.

"Hotaru... where are you? I miss you so much..."

۞

"Right, left, step, jump—_no!_ Are you an _idiot_?!" Natsume let out a frustrated sigh and messed up his hair with his slender fingers. "_Again._ Right left, step, _jump_, twirl!" He said. "Tono, again, let's go!" He gestured towards the piano, and Tonouchi began playing light music.

Mikan moved awkwardly in white high heels, muttering under her breath, "Right, left, step, jump…" Then, when she landed after her jump, she lost her balance on her heel, twisted her ankle, and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "You… _idiot_!" Natsume growled for the thousandth time, but kneeled down beside her to inspect the damage.

Mikan sniffled pitifully, ripping off her cursed high heels. "I can't dance in _these_, Natsume! They're so painful to even _walk_ in!" Natsume, holding her ankle gingerly in his hand, turned his deep crimson eyes on her, scowling in disdain. "Stop complaining. You'll be a laughingstock if you cannot wear high heels, Sakura. Get used to it. Do you think you came into this family to live a happy life? No. If you think that way, you better put it away quickly or else you'll suffer even more." He let go of her ankle carelessly, and Mikan winced in pain. He glanced at her coldly and stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, how about we switch now? Let Sakura rest a bit for now, she's tired anyway, okay, Natsume?" Tonouchi said quickly, standing up from the grand piano. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Natsume said softly, and left the room without another word.

Mikan stared after him, feeling somehow guilty. "Come on now, don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood. He had always been uncomfortable around people he wasn't familiar with." He helped her up and winked as he threw the high heels aside. "None of these horrible high heels, okay?" Mikan brightened and nodded, following him to the piano.

"Now let's start working on some scales." Tonouchi smiled, flipping a page dotted with black notes. Music was easier, because Hiyagi-sensei had taught Mikan how to play the orphanage's dusty old wooden piano. She had mostly learned some nursery rhymes or songs Hiyagi-sensei could remember.

This piano was smooth, shiny, and of course expensive, but the keys still felt familiar at her fingertips.

"Oops, sorry, wait a second okay, Mikan-chan? I have to take a call." He said, and he stepped out of the room with an apologetic smile. Mikan smiled back, and then turned her attention once again at the piano. She placed her fingers gingerly on the keys, and pressed down. The sound seemed strange, different, yet familiar at the same time. She remembered the first and her favourite nursery rhyme she had learned the first night at the orphanage. Hiyagi-sensei had chosen _Cherry Blossom_, for her name and the petals that had danced in the moonlight outside her window. She closed her eyes and let the familiar tune flow from her head and into her fingers, drowning in the notes and the sound of home, the words of her favourite song escaping her parted lips.

_How happy, spring has come over the Sumida,  
Rowing up, rowing down in the warm sunbeams,  
Drops from the boatmen's oars look like cherry blooms,  
How can I describe for you the view o'er the streams?_

_Oh, see the cherry trees that stand in the morning mist,  
I hear them speak to me in a tender tone,  
In the eve I love to see the waving willows,  
They stretch their hands to me strolling alone._

_Oh, see the hazy moon rising o'er the banks,  
Rows of cherry trees standing o'er the stream,  
How I love the cherry blossoms in the moonlight!  
How can I describe for you the night like in a dream?_

Her fingers came to rest on the keys and she opened her eyes slowly. She thought of the girl she met today and Hotaru, and tears began to fill in her eyes. She missed her friend so much. She wiped away her tears. That's when she realized she wasn't alone in the room. She turned and saw the blonde haired boy standing at the door, staring at her intensely. _Oh my god had he been here all along?_ Mikan panicked inside her head, embarrassed and nervous. He smiled faintly and said softly, "That was a beautiful song, Sakura-san." Mikan swallowed, hard, her mind blank and her mouth dry. His clear blue eyes moved down to her feet, which were bare. Mikan finally registered this, and her eyes darted to her high heels near the door. He followed her gaze and let out a soft chuckle. "You're interesting, Sakura-san. I hope to see you later." And with that, he left, the door closing silently behind him.

Mikan's face burned bright crimson. _Smooth, Mikan! Just great! That was a wonderful first impression._ Mikan hit herself in the head. _Natsume was right. You're an idiot, Mikan Sakura._

"Sakura-chan, I saw Ruka come here. Did you guys talk? He's the best piano player out of all of us, you know." He said, entering the door and flipping his cell phone close. Mikan smiled weakly, thinking, _hardly_. "Ruka is one of the interesting ones. He's kind of dreamy, I would say. But he keeps most of us sane." He laughed. "So, how would you describe him?" Mikan considered this thoughtfully and said, "Well, yes, he's interesting. There's almost something mysterious about him, and his presence, even after he leaves is like a fragrance that is uniquely his, and you can never forget about him because it lingers." Mikan was proud that she could correctly describe how she saw him, but she was immediately embarrassed about it.

"It's good to know our little princess is so straightforward about it. And that _is_ true. Ruka does have a certain mysterious aura around him. His presence can't be denied." Tonouchi laughed as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Then what about Natsume? How would you describe him?"

Mikan scrunched her nose and replied without another thought, "It's like someone farted in the room and you can't chase away the smell."


	5. Part V: The Welcoming Party

**The Replacement**

-by _Banana-sama_-

۞

"_Ruka is one of the interesting ones. He's kind of dreamy, I would say. But he keeps most of us sane." He laughed. "So, how would you describe him?" Mikan considered this thoughtfully and said, "Well, yes, he's interesting. There's almost something mysterious about him, and his presence, even after he leaves is like a fragrance that is uniquely his, and you can never forget about him because it lingers." Mikan was proud that she could correctly describe how she saw him, but she was immediately embarrassed about it._

"_It's good to know our little princess is so straightforward about it." Tonouchi laughed as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Then what about Natsume? How would you describe him?"_

_Mikan scrunched her nose and replied without another thought, "It's like someone farted in the room and you can't chase away the smell."_

۞

**Part V: The Welcoming Party**

"_And finally, I bid my greetings to this place I must now call home."_

_-B.H. Henrichs_

۞

Mikan's welcoming party was only two days away. In two days, Haruto will finally officially introduce Mikan to everyone—which meant all of Japan.

Of course, this was not _any_ party. Movie stars, famous writers, producers, directors, artists, singers, richest of the rich, and the most famous of the famous will appear. Any party held by the Haruto was at the top of the list of any of the rich and famous. It was more important than anything else.

Which is why, of course, it was no small matter. And Mikan felt the pressure. Endless classes were crammed into her brain and life. No room for rest, no room to breathe. So with the first chance she got, she escaped the doors of the mansion and to their garden. It felt nice to be in touch with nature again. Just in a few weeks her skin had lost the tan she had from being outside all the time at the orphanage to a pale tone.

Mikan kicked off her high heels and massaged her sore feet, pulling her hair free from the hair band. She touched a beaded necklace that hung above her collarbone. She had found it in one of her bags when she was unpacking. She had treasured it dearly over the years because Hotaru had made it for her in art class one day at the orphanage. She wanted to bring it to her welcoming party as a good luck charm, but she knew Narumi would cry if she did. It was only made out of string and plastic beads, but to her, it was priceless.

Mikan sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air, pressing her back onto the grassy floors of the garden. She hid herself amongst the bushes of roses and flowers, hoping she can stay as long as possible until they find her again and drag her to the next class. Meanwhile, she would enjoy the blue skies and the warm sun on her skin.

"You know, proper ladies don't do that."

The sudden words made Mikan's eyes pop wide open in surprise, only to meet a pair of deep gray eyes. It was a boy she had never seen before. He looked a little younger than her, with pale skin and messy silver hair. His face was inches away from hers.

Mikan bolted upright in embarrassment, shaking her hair from her face. The boy also backed up a little, but his eyes stayed on her. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, partly from the surprise, and partly because the boy, though a little younger looking, was also very good looking. "I-I'm sorry… are you the um… gardener? I'm sorry but I was just trying to relax…" The boy cut her off with a genuine laugh. "_Gardener_? No, I'm not a _gardener_. If I was, how do you expect my skin to be so pale?"

Mikan flushed red but smiled, "Sorry. I'm Mikan Sakura. Who are you?" "Hmm… I figured you were Sakura. I heard a lot from Natsume and the others. They were right. You're not ladylike at all." Mikan pouted a little, but she was more curious as to who he was.

The boy seemed to read her expression and smiled. "If you met me in other circumstances, I would ignore you. But since you don't seem too bad and I'm in a good mood, I'll give you some time of mine. I'm Youichi Hijiri." He held out his hand. Mikan took it, trying to recall where she had heard that name before. Then she realized.

"You're one of the—!" Her voice was cut off as he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shush!" He said harshly. "Don't be so loud. If they hear us they'll make me go back home." "Oh… sorry." Mikan apologized, and then realized something. "You're a _runaway_?" She exclaimed. "Don't say it like that. It's not that bad. I just don't want to stay home all day." He looked miserable. "Why? Why would they keep you home all day?" Mikan asked.

Youichi sat down beside her, looking at the sky. "I'm sure Uncle Haruto has already told you. I've been sick since I was little." Mikan vaguely remembered Natsume or someone telling her that and nodded. "Well, they've always been overly cautious and overprotective of me. Especially after Kimi was gone, they rarely ever let me out anymore. Today I finally sneaked out when my nanny was busy. But can you believe it? I'm _fourteen_ now and I still have a _nanny_." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I get that feeling. I used to have all the freedom in the world. But it's weird, you know," Mikan said softly, "I used to think that I wouldn't mind someone watching me all the time—because at least it meant someone cared." Youichi didn't say a word.

Suddenly, there was a rustle, and Youichi stiffened and jumped up. "Shit, they probably heard us." He was about to bolt, but a figure emerged and said, "Youichi, it's me." They both looked at who it was, and it was no other than the blue eyed Ruka. He smiled softly at Youichi, and then nodded in greeting at Mikan. "I see you've two met already." He smiled, and then turned to Youichi. "They're looking for you, you know." His voice held no demand, no question, just an indifferent fact.

"I know." Youichi said bitterly. "But I don't want to go back. They'll just cage me again as if I'm a doll made of glass. Honestly, I think I'd more likely get sick in there rather than out here!"

"Very well…" Ruka sighed but smiled. "Just don't stay out here for too long." Then he turned to Mikan. "But Sakura-san… you have to go back now. The party is only two days away and you need all the preparation you can get." He offered her a hand and Mikan took it, pulling herself up. Ruka waved at Youichi again and gestured for Mikan to follow him back.

They walked in silence, and Mikan thought it was almost unbearable. Finally, she broke the silence by asking him what class she had next. "International manners." He answered. "You'll be meeting all sorts of people from all over the world. You need to know the correct manners as well as some basic greetings in at least seven other languages—English, French, Spanish, Mandarin, German, Korean, and Italian." It made Mikan's head spin.

"I can't believe it. The rich people don't lead easy lives either, huh. But so many people want to be rich anyways." She said thoughtfully. Ruka smiled a bit and said, "Everyone thinks money is everything. But money can't buy everything—like love, happiness… and life." The last one made them both quiet.

"Do you miss Kimi a lot?" Mikan suddenly asked. Realizing what she had just said, she smacked herself in the head for being so stupid. But Ruka just looked at the sky and said simply, "I loved her. She was like a sister to me." Mikan nodded and asked, "What about Natsume?"

Ruka paused, as though wondering if he should tell her, then replied, "They loved each other. She was precious to all of us, but she was the most important to Natsume. Natsume was aggressive, violent, and angry, because he was always lonely and the pressure was too much to take. He was, naturally, self-centered." Mikan listened intently and asked, "But isn't he still?" Ruka chuckled softly and answered, "He changed when he met Kimi. He had someone to love him and someone he could love. She was everything he had. And naturally, when Kimi left, it was as if he lost everything he had. He returned to who he was before. Everyone… including me, hoped that _you_ could change that."

"What?!" Mikan stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "You want _me_ to change him?" Ruka smiled. "I think you can." She stared at him. "Nobody has ever really loved me in my life, and I don't know how to love. Besides, Natsume already hates me."

Ruka shook his head. "Natsume is just like that. He doesn't hate you. It's just too painful for him to face someone so alike to Kimi. It's reliving his memories—the most precious ones, but also the most painful ones."

Mikan sighed, but did not answer. "Sakura-san," Ruka said, "Everything may be hard, and everyone may be cold towards you now, but through time they will learn to love you."

For some strange reason, Mikan suddenly felt very bold and asked him, "Then… will you love me?"

Ruka stopped, and there was a long silence. Mikan could hear her heart thumping in her chest. He said slowly, "You are an interesting person, Sakura-san. But it all depends."

Mikan insisted, "Depends on what?"

"A question."

"Of?"

Ruka took a step forward and brushed a strand of hair from her face, a gentle caress of warmth across her cheek. He stared intently into her eyes and replied softly—

"If I look into your eyes, what will I find?"

۞

Today was the day.

Mikan stood over the stairwell facing the great doors and watched hundreds of suited men carry decorations, food, and what looked like an ice sculpture of an angel into the dining hall.

Three hours from now she would be officially introduced to all of Japan. She shivered at the thought.

"Is our little princess cold?" A voice whispered playfully into her ear. Mikan blushed and whirled around. "Tonouchi, don't do that!" She exclaimed, holding her ear. Tonouchi stepped back and laughed, pinching her nose. "I'm just fooling around." Then he gestured towards the men downstairs. "You nervous?"

Mikan sighed and looked over the stairwell again. "I don't know… I'm so not used to this. When I was to be adopted, I never knew this was what I would expect. I thought it was going to be a normal family, you know. Where I would be a normal kid, going to a normal school, and live a normal, happy life. But I guess it was too much to hope for." Tonouchi smiled sympathetically at her. "But this is what you have now, so make the most of it."

Mikan smiled back, but didn't respond.

"Mikan, we finally found you!" They turned around and saw a frantic Narumi running towards her. "Come on, we don't have much time! We have to get you ready for your party! First impressions are the most important."

Mikan didn't have time to respond before Narumi took her arm and started dragging her away. "See you later!" Mikan managed to call back at Tonouchi, and he responded with a smile and a small wave.

Narumi started ranting off lists of things he has to do. "First, you need to have a bath… we will use the Italian Rose… no… Paris Lavender… hair will need to be curled and we have some time to put some highlights into it. Makeup, makeup… Serina bought the newest set from Dior … their new eye shadow will look _gorgeous_ on you! Chanel no. 5 will be your choice for tonight. Your dress and shoes were specifically ordered and made from Saint Laurent. It should be arriving in a few minutes… and your accessories are from Dolce & Gabbana. Oh no… I think we forgot your nail polish… I think I can dig out something from Dior."

Narumi enthusiastically continued, but Mikan zoned out. All the expensive labels were making her head spin. She'd hardly ever heard any of them before… perhaps only Chanel because she read about Coco Chanel in history class sometime back then.

After she got in the bath that was scented with lavender, she was put into a fluffy bathrobe and Serina started on her hair and makeup. Mikan squirmed nervously in her seat when Serina pulled out a pair of scissors. "Do you have to cut my hair?" Mikan asked uncomfortably. "Yes, your bangs are a little long. I'll just trim and layer your hair a little." Serina answered, and started snipping away. "Don't worry," Narumi comforted her with a smile. "Serina knows what she's doing."

When she was done, Mikan's discomfort and worry vanished in thin air. Her hair looked wonderful! Her hair was layered, and each strand of hair was perfectly curled so it spilled down her shoulders at a specific angle. Her hair now had highlights and it looked... "_Beautiful_." Serina whispered, finishing Mikan's thought.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Mikan exclaimed and she jumped up and hugged Serina without another thought. "You're wonderful!" Serina even managed to smile and say, "You're welcome, Sakura-san."

"Mikan! Your dress is here!" Mikan turned her head towards the door and saw Narumi entering with… the most _beautiful_ dress she had _ever_ seen!

It was a strapless, blush coloured dress with a pure white sash. At the feet it faded to white and was embroidered with intricate designs and every time it moved, it would glitter and shine. At the back was a Sakura blossom made out of silk and its ribbons flowed down to her feet.

The dress fitted her perfectly. It was breathtaking.

The makeup, the hair, the dress, and everything else made her feel like a princess. _A real princess_. She had never had that feeling before. She felt a little light-headed.

"Here." Narumi said with a smile as he held out a pair of diamond studded heels. Mikan looked up at him in wonderment as she accepted them. She traced her fingers gingerly across the glittering surface of the diamonds. Narumi smiled as Mikan looked at him again.

"A glass shoe for Cinderella's dream come true tonight. Are you ready, my princess?"

۞

"It's five minutes until it's time for her to come," Tonouchi said as he nervously took another sip from his glass of wine. "Do you know if she's ready yet?"

The five boys looked up at the stage, where Arata Haruto was giving his welcoming speech to the guests. "Who knows?" Natsume responded indifferently, "Who cares if she's ready or not? First impression or not, she's going to show everyone she's a fool one day or another."

Tsubasa whistled and snickered. "Harsh, Natsume. What did she ever do to _you_?" Natsume's hardened eyes stayed on the stage. Because of the lighting, his eyes appeared to be a deeper shade of crimson, but still colder than ever. "Nothing." He answered.

All five boys wore black Armani dress shirts with different coloured ties—Natsume's was deep crimson, Tsubasa's was midnight blue, Tonouchi's was violet, Ruka's was white, and Youichi's was silver.

"I'd like to see what the little princess looks like tonight though." Tonouchi said thoughtfully. "What, so you can abduct her and become her prince charming?" Tsubasa said sarcastically, and Tonouchi elbowed him playfully.

"Oh yeah, this should be your first time meeting her, huh, Youichi?" Tonouchi suddenly asked. "Well, not really, I met her two days ago." Youichi said. Everyone except Ruka stared at him. "It's complicated." Youichi shrugged, "I met her briefly."

"Well, what did you think of her?" Tsubasa asked. Everyone looked at him in interest. But luckily, because of the dim light and Mikan's entrance, none of them saw the blush on the young boy's face. Their interest was quickly averted to the stage, where Arata Haruto's voice boomed out in enthusiasm,

"Let us welcome my daughter, Mikan Sakura Haruto!"

And as she entered, their eyes widened in surprise and each of them had their breath taken away.

۞

As the curtain opened, all Mikan had rushing through her head at the moment was… well, frankly, nothing.

The light from hundreds of crystal chandeliers blinded her the moment she stepped onto the stage. Cheers and sounds of applaud burst deafeningly through the place, and thousands… no, _millions_ of roses were flung towards her. Hundreds of camera shutters clicked and flashed, and she finally managed to take a step forward with a reassuring hand of her new father.

Haruto put an arm around her and he absolutely _glowed_ with happiness and pride. He began to speak about how grateful he was for her and how happy he was. Mikan sort of zoned out and stared out into the audience.

The light was dim, and there were thousands of people. Finally, she saw five people standing near the wall. She caught their gaze and Tonouchi waved at her. Mikan smiled.

"… and she is my angel. Perhaps I am a bad man, because I had already broken two angels in my lifetime, perhaps more." The place immediately silenced, and the cameras lessened to only a few.

"I was blessed with Honoka and Kimiko. But I have lost them, and nothing I do can bring them back. I had not loved them enough, and I only concentrated on my work. But I realized money cannot buy everything. Like love, happiness… and life." Mikan paused. Perhaps it was her imagination, but that phrase, for a second, sounded eerily familiar. But she didn't have enough time to think, because Haruto began again, "But now I have Mikan, and I intend to love her more than I have loved anyone before. She is all I have now, and I am a fortunate man to have another chance at a daughter."

Cheers and applaud roared throughout again, and Haruto bowed, and thanked everyone for coming.

Dinner was served, and Mikan was hustled backstage again where she had her makeup done again, her hair and dress fixed, and was told to greet everyone at the tables.

Mikan did this, awkwardly, and when she was finished, she was tired and _starving_.

Rufus led her to the main table near the stage, where it was slightly elevated so everyone could see it, and where the Five Princes and Haruto and she would be eating.

Mikan realized, anxiously, how awkward and nerve-wracking it was to eat where everyone was watching you. Not to mention it was tense since everyone, including the Five Princes were staring at her.

Mikan had lost her appetite already.

"Would you like a dance?" Mikan twisted her head and saw Tonouchi extending a hand towards her. She looked at everyone else and realized the dancing had already begun. She looked at him, his hand, then at the four other boys who offered her nothing but blank faces. She took a deep breath and smiled nervously at him, "Thank you, I would love to."

She took his hand and he led her towards the dance floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other he took her hand. Slow jazz music was playing, so they just swung back and forth, and not doing much else.

"You look stunning tonight, my little princess." Tonouchi said and smiled at her. Mikan blushed and smiled awkwardly. "You're just saying that." Tonouchi laughed and shook his head. "I mean it. You really are beautiful tonight." Mikan smiled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "You mean just tonight?" They laughed, and continued to swing slowly, back and forth.

"Uncle Haruto's speech really was touching, wasn't it?" Tonouchi asked. Mikan nodded, feeling sorry for him again. "But I believe that he really loved his wife and daughter." Tonouchi smiled a bit sadly, and said, "I wish I could say that. I'm sure he loved them, but I think he loved his work even more. He was hardly ever home. When his wife passed away, he didn't learn from his mistakes. Instead he became an even bigger workaholic. Kimi was really lonely. Yes, he learned to value family… but at what cost? Two lives… and his true family." The last part stung the most. _His true family_.

At the reminder of Haruto's speech, Mikan remembered the familiar line she had heard. Where had she heard it before? But her thoughts were immediately interrupted as someone tapped Tonouchi on the shoulder. "May I have a dance?" It was Youichi. Tonouchi looked curiously at him, then at Mikan, and then nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll see you later then, Mikan." He smiled and kissed her hand lightly, making her blush. "Tonouchi!" She protested, but he just laughed and handed her over to Youichi. "Have fun, kids!" And he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

Mikan stared after him, and then returned her gaze to the silver haired boy before her. They exchanged glances and they awkwardly stood there, unspeaking. Youichi hesitated, then took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Despite the fact that he was younger than her, he was still a little taller than Mikan. She realized this as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. They danced in complete silence, and Mikan wondered about it. But then, they've only met briefly, so there was nothing to say. Finally, she broke the silence. "Um, hey, I'm so glad you could make it today." She said slowly, sneaking a glance at him. "Yeah, my nanny finally let me out of the cage." Youichi said, and Mikan couldn't help but laugh. He was a little shy, but he truly wasn't a bad kid. They danced for a while longer, exchanging brief conversations, until some other guests asked to dance with her.

The night continued with Mikan dancing with various strangers, but she felt more and more at ease with greeting people, and she saw Haruto's approving nod as he scanned the room.

But when Natsume came and asked for a dance, Mikan looked confusedly at him, and watched desperately as the man she had been dancing with smiled and left. She pouted, and moved stiffly into his arms. "Look, I don't want to dance with you any more than you would want to dance with me, but I have to. So let's make it less painful, okay?" Natsume scowled. Mikan glared at him, and made sure that she was at the furthest distance from him as possible. She stared around at the sea of people and sighed. _I wonder when this party will end_… Suddenly, she caught sight of a young girl in the crowd, who looked strangely familiar.

Then she realized with a pang—_Hotaru. _

She shoved Natsume away, hardly hearing his protest, and pushed her way through the crowd, trying not to lose sight of the girl. She saw her disappear out the door, and Mikan took off her painful high heels and ran after her. When she came out the doors and into the cool night air, she saw the girl walking down the stairs.

She stared after her. The midnight black hair that was as dark as the night sky and the pale skin that was like the moon that hung against it—it was unmistakable. It was Hotaru.

"_Hotaru!_" She let out a cry.

Her voice rang through the night, and it echoed, almost as if it could shatter the lonely barriers that had built up over the years. The girl stopped, startled, and whirled around. And for a split second, their gaze met, and Mikan knew for sure it was her. But the girl quickly recovered, and she paused, as if considering her reply, and she said, "Yes?"

The cold and indifferent answer shocked her and chilled her to the bone. She took a few steps towards her. "Hotaru, it's me, Mikan!" There was silence. Then Hotaru said slowly, "Yes. Thank you for the invitation tonight, Haruto-san. I enjoyed the evening greatly." "What are you talking about, Hotaru? Don't you remember me anymore? The orphanage?" Mikan cried desperately. Suddenly, Hotaru snapped and she walked up the stairs and stood before her, her amethyst eyes staring intently into hers. "You are a Haruto now, just as I am now an Imai. The past doesn't matter now. If you can't recognize that, you are not fit to stay." She turned around and began walking down the stairs again. "But we were friends, Hotaru! You promised me you would see me again!" Mikan felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hotaru stopped, but didn't turn around. "Don't believe in everything people say. I've put that in the past. And my past is dead." Then she ran down the stairs, climbed into a limo, and drove away.

_My past is dead._

Mikan collapsed onto the marble flooring of the staircase, her heels still clutched in her shaking hands. She felt as if someone had slapped her across the face. Tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks. _Was this what I've been waiting for all these years? Was this who I've missed and cried for all this time?_ She knew she had to go back to the party. Dance with more people. Shake more hands. Greet more faces.

But she couldn't move.

She heard the distant chiming of the clock tower, and she realized it was midnight.

Her time had ran out. The magic had disappeared.

"Sakura-san." A soft voice whispered into her ear. Mikan looked up and saw Ruka standing over her. He kneeled down and wiped her cheek with his handkerchief. Mikan found fresh tears rolling down her face again, and she whispered in a shaky voice, "She-She said… she said she's forgotten about m-me and she—" "Shhh… I know. I heard." Mikan looked up at him confusedly. "Natsume told me you ran off, so I went looking for you, and I didn't want to interrupt, so I stood behind the door." He said. Mikan drew a shaky breath, and Ruka put a warm hand on her shoulder. Mikan stared into his clear blue eyes, and somehow found a sense of reassurance. "Don't think about that tonight, okay? Tonight's your night, and I'm sure everyone wants you to enjoy it." Ruka said softly. Mikan nodded slowly and gave him a small smile. Ruka helped her up, and they walked back in together. He led her backstage, where Narumi cried in surprise as he fixed her makeup and hair and Serina gave Ruka a questioning look.

Suddenly, Natsume burst in, wearing a look on his face that was none too happy. "Why did you just run away like that? And how could you just shove your way through the guests? You are lucky that no one got hurt!" His ruby red eyes flashed with anger. Mikan stared straight into the mirror, feeling new tears threatening to come out from her eyes. But she refused to let Natsume see them. So she just bit her lip and said nothing.

Natsume stared at her, a little surprised at the lack of reaction. Ruka shook his head and motioned Natsume to follow him, and with one last confused look at Mikan, he left with the other boy.

When they were outside, Ruka told Natsume everything that had happened. When he finished, Natsume fell silent. Then he sighed and said in a bored voice, "That's all?" Ruka leaned against the wall, loosening his tie. "Sakura-san's more innocent than the rest of us, you know." "Well then that Imai was right. She should get rid of that innocence quickly, or else she'll never belong here." Ruka didn't say a word.

Suddenly, Tsubasa popped up and said, "Hey guys, hurry up, guests are starting to leave and Uncle Haruto wants you guys to say good bye." He looked around. "And where's that kid? She needs to be there too." "Narumi and Serina are fixing her makeup in the room at the back." Natsume said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll get her." Ruka said, getting up. "I'll see if she's well enough."

Natsume watched as Ruka left and then turned around with a scowl. Tsubasa recognized that look, and knew better than to question it. So they walked silently back to the dining hall.

۞

The night ended peacefully, and Mikan managed to plaster on a smile for the departing guests. Unsuspecting to the young girl's discomfort, Haruto thanked everyone for the night's success and offered the five boys each a limo for the ride home.

When everyone had finally left, Haruto sat down Mikan. "Mikan, I'm so relieved that you've taken all this so well. I'm proud of you." He smiled gratefully. "All this is very overwhelming, but I'm sure that you'll be able to claim your place as a Haruto someday." Mikan nodded and forced a weak smile. "Thank you, it was wonderful for me as well."

Haruto sipped some wine out of his wineglass and said slowly, "Lately I've seen you wearing… a necklace, perhaps, around your neck?" Mikan looked at him blankly, and then realized he was referring to the beaded necklace Hotaru had given to her. "Well, of course you can still keep it, but I'd like you to have a new one, to wear at more… appropriate events." He said, and he reached into his pocket and brought out a red velvet box. It felt heavy, and almost strange in her palms. She cautiously opened the box, and inside was a necklace with a silver locket in a shape of a teardrop. She clicked open the locket and she realized that a photo could be placed within it. She turned it around on her palm, and on the back it was carved in thin, curving letters, "Mikan Sakura Haruto".

"Thank you so much!" She smiled gratefully and gave him a hug. He helped her put on the necklace, and Mikan looked at the intricate details carved onto its surface. It felt so strange to think that something so expensive, so beautiful—could belong to her. They talked and laughed some more, until it got late and they both returned to their rooms.

Mikan yawned as she collapsed onto her bed, feeling as though the night had drained her soul away. She was just about to close her eyes when she saw something on her bedside table—the beaded necklace. She sat up and grabbed it into her hand, and then stared at it. It was worn and old looking, because she had it for so long. Tears began to well in her eyes again.

_What a fool I was to treasure it so dearly when she has already forgotten about me years before._

She wiped away the angry tears from her cheeks and climbed out of bed, pulling the box of letters from beneath her bed. She stuffed the necklace in it and shoved it to the deepest, darkest corner there was.

She climbed back to bed, just wanting to forget all that had happened tonight. But as she felt the cold surface of the locket press against her chest, she felt, oddly, as if she had betrayed herself instead. In her head, she saw the kind eyes of Haruto looking at her, almost sad, trying to see the family he had lost in her. He didn't see her as a daughter—he saw her as Kimi, _his _daughter. And that's all she'll ever be.

_A replacement_.

She pulled the covers over her head, drowning out her thoughts, willing for the darkness to engulf her and take her away.

۞

As the night rolled by outside the car window, a young girl in a silky lavender dress pressed her slender fingers against the cool glass, her hair as dark as the midnight sky. "Miss Imai, are you feeling alright?" The driver asked as he looked in the rear view mirror. "You look a little pale." "Yes, I'm fine, Katashi. Don't mind me." She said quietly, her face unchanging.

But the truth was, she wasn't fine. She could still hear the words she had uttered echoing in her head. She didn't want to hurt her, but she knew she had to. She was just as shocked as Mikan was when she first saw her. When Mikan recognized her at the Royal Academy, she knew, then, that she had to be more careful. But one part of her _wanted_ Mikan to discover her. Despite the fact that she had changed, she had missed her friend over the years. But things aren't as simple anymore. A lone tear escaped down her cheek.

"I guess we can't be friends anymore, Mikan." She whispered.

"Sorry, Miss?"

The sky was still as dark as ever.

۞

_**To be Continued...**_

۞

**a/n :** sorry for the late updates, I've been pretty busy... (I just realized I haven't updated for nearly a year now! What a scary thought...) I hope this long chapter can make up for the long wait. I hope everyone can still continue to support this story! Reviews would really be great. Thank you! :D  
- **Banana-sama** :)


End file.
